


All Together Now

by EntreNous



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time, M/M, Multi, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-07
Updated: 2007-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-09 11:25:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EntreNous/pseuds/EntreNous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike really is very persuasive.  Sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/773665"><b>Persuasion</b></a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Together Now

“Right, just like that,” Spike encouraged Dawn.

Xander leaned back, his eyes closed, and his breathing coming fast. They were in the back seat of Spike’s car, since his was the only one with wide, long bench seats.

There had been an arranged date. There had been an awkward dinner. There had been a hell of a lot of wine. And now, there was him, Dawn, and Spike, parked in a dark alley.

The theory of having his eyes shut was that he wouldn’t be thinking so hard that it was Dawn who was leaning over his lap, her hands slipping into his open jeans and stroking hesitant fingertips along his balls, her lips forming a tight ring sealed around his prick as per Spike’s encouraging instructions, her hot mouth surrounding him with soft wet as she moved down and up in time with Xander’s panting, her motions and movements and . . . Dawn-ness making him want to thrust up hard, ride into her, grunting until he couldn’t hold back any longer.

He had to get a grip, or this was going to be over way too soon. Not that he wanted it to last, no; this was completely something Spike and Dawn had talked him into. Tricked him into, was more like it, because he would never, ever have done anything like this with Dawn if it had just been him, and if there hadn’t been all kinds of duress involved.

He looked down and made a strangled sound. The theory of pretending it wasn’t Dawn, or of pretending he didn’t want it to be Dawn, wasn’t working out so well. Because of course he’d caught a glimpse of her, her eyelashes fluttering, his cock sliding in and out of her lipstick red mouth, bulging her soft cheek. Not that it was bad at all, seeing her, realizing what he wanted; if anything, it made him harder, made him want her more, which was . . . better? Worse?

He couldn’t tell, so instead he gave up, and let himself roll his hips up a little.

“See? Doing such a good job,” Spike crooned. “See how he likes that?”

“Oh god,” Xander blurted.

Dawn made a sound, a muffled kind of moan. Of course it was muffled, because her mouth was full. It made Xander buck up, apologize, and then buck up all over again.

When he’d settled a little, and couldn’t _not_ look again, Xander saw that Spike was seated right behind Dawn, hands roaming to stroke her ass through her tight jeans, drifting up and under to cup and stroke her breasts through the thin fabric of her low-cut shirt.

“Ugh,” Xander said adamantly.

Then Dawn moaned again, started moving back and forward as though she couldn’t help herself, forward to swallow down Xander’s erection, back into Spike’s touch that was more purposefully focused on her breasts now. For a moment, Xander could forget that Dawn was Buffy’s kid sister, that she was too young for him, that she was a girl he’d wanted to protect from guys like . . . well, guys like him and Spike.

“Look at her, loving the feel of your cock in her mouth. And you didn’t want to show Dawn how good all this could be,” Spike scolded him in a hoarse voice.

The sound of Xander’s head hitting the back of the leather seat made a nice loud thump.


End file.
